fan_fiction_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Little Big Girl
Little Big Girl is the major antagonist in The New GoAnimate Movie 2. Biography When Dracula was about to kill Matt and Tom, anyone finally sees the mysterious and heinous diver appear, more specifically, her "bigger slipper" (as Matt and Tom call it), step on Dracula in an ironic, burlesque, and entertaining fashion, saving our duo from Vampire (at the moment), but unfortunately not from the Cyclops himself. Matt was just about to make a run for it screaming, "Bigger Shoe!", when Tom notified him that the hardhat slipper had saved their lives. They displayed gratitude towards the detrimental and pernicious diver for saving them from Dracula, referring to the Little Big Girl originally as, "Stranger", for not knowing the Little Big Girl's true identity at the time. But the Little Big Girl just stood there, looking for his next victims. Then fear and realization struck Matt and Tom when the Little Big Girl looked directly down at them (most likely because he finally heard Spongebob when he said, "Uhh... Stranger?"), hands ready to grab. Matt and Tom then discovered that this abnormally large, "Stranger", who rescued them from the evil Dracula, was the even more monstrous and giant bitter Little Big Girl who guards near the mountains mentioned in Princess' warning. Matt and Tom tried to run away, but with the girl's slippers clomping down behind them, failed, and the Little Big Girl picked them up, gave them a long stare, and proceeded onward, abducting them to the house. Our duo (who recently fainted) were stuffed in a bag, and driven to the house. Little Big Girl then put Matt and Tom in her room, and held them captive by turning them into dolls. First, he decided to scare our two heroes for entertainment, so he snuck up behind them, stalked them a bit, exaggerated his breathing, and when Matt and Tom turned around, he scared the two and laughed evilly. He then got over it took out a small toolbox Matt referred to as his, "evil instruments of torture". He then took glue and google eyes out, and answered SpongeBob's question about what his business was with them in front of the duo's glass bowl by making a humorous diorama of, "Alexander Clam Bell", out of a dead clam, a play hat, a small rotary phone, and the craft tools he took out of his toolbox while happily humming to show them what he does to teenagers and that they were next to be transformed into dolls. Once he had done these two things, Matt and Tom reveals Little Big Girl's plan to turn all the teenagers into dolls and sell them for sale, and later escapes with the King's crown. When the two proceeded to lift the King's crown, you see the Little Big Girl picking it up and giving Matt and Tom a growl before the dolls the Little Big Girl had abused were revived and began to beat her up as revenge after being squirted in the face with glue. In the end, she was blown up by the volcano, thus sending the villains (Takashi, Eleesha, Anthoine, Ranger Quint, and Parkman) flung into the sea. Personality Little Big Girl is downright excited and hyperactive about selling dolls or to scare the people for fun. The anonymous, indefinite, and pseudonymous giant girl owns and works at the house and is feared by all people, mainly because of her extremely frightening, gigantic and antipathetic size captures them, and turn them into lifeless dolls by reprogrammed the machine, that she can sell (as seen in the film). Trivia *Little Big Girl is somewhat similar to Sid Phillips from Disney/Pixar's 1995 animated film, Toy Story. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Mongers Category:Greedy Category:Homicidal Category:Femme Fatale Category:Kidnapper Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Comedy Villains Category:Thief Category:Torturer Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Mischievous